All I Need
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: "I can't do this anymore. I tried fighting it." She said and before she knew it his lips were planted on hers. Set after 3x12


**All I Need **

**A Vampire Dairies FanFiction**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**Shot 1 of 1, possibly. **

**A/N: Set after 3x12. Song is the song used in the show when they dance, All I Need by Within Temptation. **

"You know what Stefan?" Damon yelled, "You don't get to be upset. You don't get to be mad. You don't get to be anything. You lost that right when you decided to drive Elena off Wickery Bridge and kill her in the exact same spot her parents died and you of all people know that because you're the one who saved her life." Damon finished throwing his hands up in the air and moving towards Stefan punching him square in the jaw. "There's my speech. I'm going to bed." He declared grabbing the bottle of scotch.

_I'm dying to catch my breath__  
><em>_Oh why don't I ever learn?__  
><em>_I've lost all my trust,__  
><em>_though I've surely tried to turn it around_

He thought he was dreaming. There was Elena sitting on his bed her knees curled to her chest tears streaming down her face. "I can't do this anymore. I tried fighting it." She said and he sat the bottle down and crawled on the bed with her and placed his chin on her knees looking directly into her brown eyes.

Elena stared into the piercing icy blue eyes staring at her and she tried to think of a single reason to stay and all she could think of were reasons to leave but here she was. "Can't fight what?" He asked, his mouth twisting into that little half smile of his that made her go weak at the knees.

"You. This. Us. Bonnie was right." She said and he got a confused look on his face. "She asked me about the kiss. I got flustered and wouldn't talk about it and she of course said it's because it was a good one and she was right." Elena said cupping his face in her hands carefully stroking his features. "And, you were right partially." She said and he cocked a smile.

"It's right, right now." She said and before she could think his lips were planted on hers. _  
><em>

_Can you still see the heart of me?__  
><em>_All my agony fades away__  
><em>_when you hold me in your embrace_

Damon pushed Elena back on the bed, her elbows propping her up. Elena leaned her head back exposing her neck as Damon's lips kissed the exposed area and the area around her cleavage. "Are you sure because I can't forget this and I can't take it back." He said.

"Yes." She whispered. That one word was all he needed to seemingly make his heart beat again.

Elena gave up her prop as her fingers went to Damon's shirt unbuttoning it exposing his chiseled chest and slipping the shift off of his shoulders.

In a rapid movement her top was off as well as her bra and his hand was sliding under her skirt making her breath hitch in her throat. She felt rising chills all over her body as his fingers grazed her inner thigh rubbing the fabric against her panties feeling her wet core.

_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place__  
><em>_Give me something I can believe__  
><em>_Don't tear me down__  
><em>_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

He pushed the thin fabric aside causing Elena to gasp as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoning his jeans sliding them down. She could feel his growing erection which only made her cheeks flush even more. He pulled his finger away and moved his lips to her thighs placing kisses along her legs as he removed her boots and knee highs.

"Damon," she panted as he pulled her skirt down her legs throwing it across the room and placing sloppy kisses on the valley in between her breasts. "Please." She whimpered as his fingers pumped in and out of her. He kissed his way back up to her lips and she felt his erection poking her hip.

He was taking this painstakingly slow and Elena didn't like it so she took matters into her own hands. She guided him to the right spot and in no time he was inside of her. Damon closed his eyes trying to control the vampire side of himself as Elena whimpered in pleasure.

"Impatient?" He whispered as he pounded into her again causing her hips to buck. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." He said and she just smiled as her fingers knotted in his hair. He picked up his pace more and Elena screamed. "Quiet." He said and she laughed.

_I'm here on the edge again__  
><em>_I wish I could let it go__  
><em>_I know that I'm only one step away__  
><em>_from turning it around_

"Quiet huh?" She smirked making her hips buck again causing him to go deeper inside her. Elena made her walls clench causing Damon's eyes to roll back in his head.

"Oh god." He screamed, as he pinned her arms above her head.

"Oh god, I'm gonna-" Damon yelled as Elena tightened her walls again and rolled her hips. That motion never ceased to make him cry out in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his hips pressing her feet into his butt making him go in even more.

His thrusts had become a routine. Coming almost all the way out and pounding back in until she was taking all of his length making her whimper and cry each time, a sound that he never got tired of. "Just let go." She whispered in his ear making him lose control. His lips met hers in a bruising kiss as he let himself spill over the edge at the same time she did.

Elena felt every sense in her body heighten, ever muscle in her body collapse and every inch of her skin flame up and get covered with chills at the same time. She'd never had an orgasm this intense in her life. Damon let her hands go as she wrapped them around his neck pulling him back in for another soul searing kiss.

___Can you still see the heart of me?__  
><em>_All my agony fades away__  
><em>_when you hold me in your embrace__  
><em>

"I'm dreaming right?" He asked as he moved to lay beside her. "I have to be dreaming because this can't be real." He mused as Elena curled up close to him.

"If we're having the same vivid dream I want to know what witchy juju is going on." She replied causing him to tickle her sides a bit causing her to shriek. "We're not dreaming." She yelled and he let his guard down.

"How the hell did you get in here without me noticing?" He asked propping up on his elbow the sheet pooling around his waist.

"I slipped in through the back. You and Stefan were arguing. I'd come over here to tell you I told him then I heard him hit you and I just couldn't take it anymore. Stefan and I are over and I told him because I wasn't guilty that it happened, I was guilty that he didn't know about it." She said and Damon smiled waiting for her to continue. "I felt like Katherine. I honestly felt like her and I hated myself for it. I didn't want to be like her being with one behind the others back." She finished. "Somewhere along the line I knew you cared and then when I told you not to kiss me it was because I wanted you too, I was just scared." She added.

___Don't tear me down for all I need__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place__  
><em>_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place_

"I felt like Katherine. I honestly felt like her and I hated myself for it. I didn't want to be like her being with one behind the others back." She finished. "Somewhere along the line I knew you cared and then when I told you not to kiss me it was because I wanted you too, I was just scared." She added.

__"Now that you've admitted it, which took you a really long time I might add, you're not getting rid of me that easily so be prepared and for the record you could never be her not in a million years." He said kissing Elena's temple and pushing the strands of hair that were stuck to her face behind her ears.

"Damon, he heard us didn't he?" She asked and Damon made one of his sualy facial expressions raising his eyebrows in the process in an "absolutely" motion.

"Payback's a bitch." Damon murmured as Elena slapped him on the chest. "I'm assuming so. I stormed off leaving him in the foyer and before you ask I didn't do this to get back at him." He said pointing between himself and Elena.

Damon fell on his back and he felt Elena's arm drape over him. Her heartbeat was steadily normalizing as he saw her fluttering in and out of consciousness. Once Damon was sure she was sleeping he slipped out of bed without waking her and slipped on a pair of sweat pants letting them sit on his hips.

He paced his room for a good ten minutes then stood at the doorway and walking off a few times making sure that last night wasn't in fact a cruel, cruel dream. He was praying to any and all gods right now that he wouldn't wake up in a sweat and need a cold shower. _  
><em>

He listened for any other movement in the house and noted that Stefan was asleep. He quickly slipped downstairs and went to the cooler holding his blood stash. He grabbed a couple bags and ran to the kitchen pouring one into a glass and quickly downing it.

When he poured his next bag he sipped it thinking of the exact moment he fell in love with his brothers now ex-girlfriend. He slipped back into bed letting her peacefully curl up to him. Her long brown hair draped over her olive colored skin. Without hesitation Damon placed an arm protectively around her.

_I tried many times but nothing was real__  
><em>_Make it fade away, don't break me down__  
><em>_I want to believe that this is for real__  
><em>_Save me from my fear__  
><em>_Don't tear me down_

_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place__  
><em>_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place_

___Give me something I can believe__  
><em>_Don't tear it down, what's left of me__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place_


End file.
